Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can provide persistent data by retaining stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, read only memory (ROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Erasable Programmable ROM (EPROM), and resistance variable memory such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), and magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory cells are often arranged in a memory array. In some examples, the array may be wear leveled, as part of a memory management process, to prevent overuse of portions of the array that could lead to failure of those portions. Wear leveling can extend the useful lifetime of a device by spreading the usage across the various portions of the array (e.g., so that the portions experience similar usage).